a guld stands together
by makachan557
Summary: the girls of fairy tail are being targetted by ivan. join the boys in there seperate adventures to save the one they love (even if they dont admitt it) couples: nalu, gruvia, jerza, romeo/wendy, gajeel/levy, and many more, (once i remember the names) hope you enjoy!:D main people that will be followed: nalu and gajeel/levy.
1. Ivan

**makachan557: yay my first fanfic (jumps up and down)**

**natsu: just get on with the story**

**makachan557: fine, happy will you do the disclaimer?**

**happy: yep, makachan557 does not and never will own fairy tail**

**makachan557: thanks for putting it nicely, anyways on with the story**

chapter 1

**Natsu's POV:**

There she was, standing a few feet away with a sword into her chest, blood dripping off the end.

"Lu-Lucy?" I whispered as a tear fell down my cheek, as my lover was dying, right in front of me.

Ivan pulled the sword out of Lucys chest and she screamed in pain, Ivan then mutterd "usless girl"

As Ivan was walking away Lucy fell to the ground and I rushed over to her side and picked up her unmoving body and put her head on my lap " Lu-Lucy, please wake up, please dont die on me." I pleaded while starting to cry harder.

"Na-t-su? w-hy ar-e y-ou cr-y-ing?" gasped Lucy as she coughted up some blood.  
"Lucy, dont talk, let me get help." I told her trying to covince myself that she would be ok.  
"Natsu, I'm so tired" Lucy quietly said

"Lucy! you keep you eyes open, you hear me! keep them open!' I screamed at her

**Lucy's POV:**

The world stated to go black, I wanted to get up but it hurt too much,it didnt help that Natsu is yelling at me. my eyes start to slowly close and Natsu pleaded "Lucy, please dont die on me, there is so much I want to tell you, no, I take that back, there is only one thing I want to tell you, Lucy, I love you."

"Na...t...su, I...love ... you...also..." I answered as the world went black.

**Natsu's POV:**

Lucy was lying there, her eyes locked shut, her lips started to turn a very light peach, and her faced paled, all I was thinking was: why Lucy why did Lucy have to get hurt?

**Gajeel's POV:**

I came running in the room when I cought the smell of blood to see salamander crying over the bunny girl, she looked paler then her normal self.

"what happened here? why is there blood all over the blondie? salamander?" I reached over to touch salamanders shoulder, but he startaled me when he said so forcfully "Gajeel, go get gramps. now!" I ran over to the guild hall and slowed down when i saw Juvia, Grey, and Erza talking with the guild master.

" guys, somthin hapened over at the church and Natsu asked me to get you" I breathed heavely as I pointed at the guild master

"why would Natsu need makarov?" Grey asked

"Juvia is wandering also" Juvia asked

"yeah, explain" Erza orderd

"whats the reason Gajeel?" the geezer asked

"I dont know why! all I know is what I saw and its not a pretty sight, there was blood all over the blondie..." I answered not realizing that Juvia was running to the church realizing that I was talking about her new best friend, once she got over the fact that she didn't love grey.

"master...," Erza started but the geezer stoped her in the middle of her sentence and said "were going over there, now!"

**makachan557: sorry for the cliffhanger**

**happy: if you want another chapter review, why did Lucy have to die?**

**makachan557: I cant tell you anything, it will spoil the story if i do, please review**


	2. Lucy's hurt

**Makachan557: I want to thank nyanskittles for saying that she wants another chapter.**

**Natsu: can we get on with the story? And when will happy come in?**

**Happy: yeah?**

**Makachan557: all in due time people, all in due time, now, enjoy this chapter**

chapter 2

**Erza's POV:**

we started to run after Juvia asking her to slow down but she wouldn't she continued running to the church.

"Erza, don't you wonder why Natsu asked for makarov?" asked Grey, while running down the street to the church without his shirt.

"Grey, your shirt, and yeah, I do wonder why Natsu asked for master" I answered

"what are you to babbling about?" asked Gajeel slowing down to talk to the two

"were talking about why Natsu needed makarov." answered Grey who magically had a shirt on

"can you explain the scene for us Gajeel?" I asked while looking at Gajeel with a serious face

"sure, when I ran into the room I saw salamander holding the bunny girl, and if I remember right, salamander was crying and bunny girl had blood on her clothes" Gajeel answered

**Natsu's POV:**

"Lucy, Lucy, wake up Lucy" I pleaded softly, tears coming down my cheek. I had Lucy's blood all over my shirt but I didn't care, all the sudden I heard Juvia gasp.

**Juvia's POV:**

I ran into the church finding Natsu and a almost dead Lucy, I couldn't hold back I let out a gasp and Natsu looked up at me, his eyes were all red and puffy from crying.

"Lucy" was all I could say as I walked over to her and kneed next to her and Natsu.

"Natsu? Do you know if she will be ok?" I asked worried

"I dont know Juvia, I don't know..." Natsu answered while looking at Lucy with sad eyes.

I felt like I just wanted to cry, but the tears just weren't coming. Then Erza, Grey, Gajeel, and master makarov came running, they all did the same thing I did.

"come on, we need to get Lucy some help" master makarov said as he walked over to Lucy.

**[AT THE GUILD]**

**Levy's POV:**

at the guild, everyone was shocked when they saw Lucy, its been a week since then and Lucy still hasn't woken up yet, were all worried about Lucy mostly Natsu he hasn't eaten in awhile.

"hey shrimp?" Gajeel asked with a worried look

"stop calling me shrimp!" I yelled at him while I got up and stormed out of the guild. I ended up at the place ware Gajeel saved me from Laxus's lightning, I sighed and sat down, listening to the birds, the wind blows and moves some of my hair in my face, then strangely, everything just seemed to stop moving, there he was standing, in front of me, the one who hurt Lucy.

"what do you want?" I asked as nicely as I could, almost hiding my anger

"you" he answered, he started to walk up to me, I stood up as fast as I could and tried to run away, but, he was faster then me, he had his hand around my neck and was picking me up off the ground, choking me, as I was gasping for air I heard Gajeel grumbling

"Gajeel! Help!" I gasped as Ivan was tightening his grip on my throat, everything then went black...

**Makachan557: well that's ware I'm stopping it** **right now**

**Natsu: why is this fanfic so hurt-full? **

**Happy: when am I going to show up?**

**Makachan557: maybe the next chapter, I don't know**

**Gajeel: why do I seem so weak in the story?**

**Makachan557: you finally joined into the conversation! :D**

**Levy: Makachan557 does not and never will own fairy tail**

**Makachan557: when did you get here? anyways, hope you enjoyed the story, I might have the next chapter ready later on today, or tomorrow. **


	3. levy

**Makachan557: thank you for the reviews! It makes me so happy! :D**

**Happy: makachan557 went crazy! **

**Natsu: I agree happy, anyways: Makachan557 does not and never will own fairy tail**

**Makachan557: [hits Natsu in the face with a book]**

**Natsu: what was that for?!**

**Makachan557: you deserve that Natsu, anyways...**

**happy: what about me?**

**makachan557: enjoy the chapter [chases happy around the house]**

chapter 3

**Gajeel's POV:**

I ran after the shrimp, but lost her trail after a little while, so I decided to walk around for a bit...

**[TIME SKIP]**

I came up to the place ware laxsus and me fought, I smiled at myself, all the sudden, everything became still and silent, untill...

"Gajeel! Help!" Levy gasped.

I looked up from the ground to find Ivan holding the shrimp off the ground and choking her.

"shrimp!" I yelled as I attacked Ivan, he smirked at me and vanished, the shrimp fell to the ground unconscious. " hey shrimp? Shrimp?" I questioned only to get slapped softly by Levy.

"stop calling me shrimp!" she cough out trying to get air.

"shrimp, stop talking" I ordered softly picking her up off the ground bridal style.

"I'm not a shrimp! my-name-is-is-Levy" Levy said before her head bobbed back and her breathing stopped.

"shrimp? Shrimp? Levy, wake up this isn't funny, LEAVY!" I yelled, it was the afternoon so everyone was gone from the guild and at home, I put levy down and felt for a pulse, she had one but it was very faint "Levy" the shrimps face paled, I panicked, so I did CPR (mouth to mouth), Levy started to cough and I felt relief wash through my body, but then I realized that her eyes were still closed and her face was still pale, but she was breathing at least, I picked her up bridal style, then the thought overcame me:_ I don't know ware the shrimp lives, I guess she will get to stay at my house tonight..._ then what I was thinking finally donned on me, that I really liked the shrimp...maybe not like, but love...

**Natsu's POV:**

I will not leave Lucy's side, minutes, hours, days passed, and Lucy still hasn't woken up yet, I don't know what to do anymore! Happy comes into the room with some fish.

"you haven't eaten in a week Natsu, so I brought you something to eat" Happy said while handing Natsu a fish.

"thank you happy" I took the fish and split it in half I ate half and gave the rest to happy.

"are you sure?" happy asked.

"yes, I'm sure, it will make me happy, and maybe Lucy might wake up" I replied, once I said that, Lucy's eyes opened up slowly...

**Lucy's POV:**

I opened my eyes to the bright room, I turned my head slowly and saw happy and natsu talking, I reached my hand up slowly and put it on natsu's head and he turned around to face me, a big goofy grin appeared on his face on his face.

"hey" I whispered, pain streaking through my body

"sup Luce?"natsu whispered back

I cough and natsu looked at me worried.

"nothing to worry about..." I started but was muffled by natsu as he leaned over and kissed me on the lips, we help that pose for a while before natsu backed away and sat back in his seat, both of us blushing, happy showing a sad look, I sat up best to my abilities and held out my arms, happy came flying over giving me a big hug, he then fell asleep in the arms, I smiled, erza came in and saw I was awake, she smiled for the first time in a while for what I overheard natsu say, pretty soon I had almost all of my friends surrounding me, happy was awake but fell asleep again next to me, I couldn't keep it in, the sharp pains were too much to bear,Mira noticed and came over quick to see that was wrong, when she felt some dark enenergy she asked cana and erza if they could get everyone out of the room, juvia refused to budge so they let her stay, Mira told me to lie down and keep my eyes open as long as I could, Mira then pulled up my shirt and erza, cana, and juvia gasped, as they saw ware the sword was once in my skin, was black magic and was going through my blood veins, I then heard Mira tell them that if I don't get help soon, the black magic could kill me... once I heard that the sharp pains came back and I screamed mira looked over to me and shook my shoulder, I had enough strength left to say " Na-t-su, I-l-ov-e, y-you" then everything went black as I fell into my nightmare once again.

**Makachan557: I'm going to be evil and end it right there**

**natsu: I cant do this anymore [goes to corner to cry]**

**happy: didn't you get done writing another story chapter?**

**Makachan557: yes, if you are reading this the my other story is a soul eater fan fiction, its called kidnapped hope you enjoy it as much as this one, even thought I have no clue ware this one is going, I hope I know ware the other one is leading to...**

**Gajeel: you talk to much annoying brat**

**makachan557: [hits Gajeel with a book] shut up, hope you enjoyed the story :D read my other fan fiction please :D **


	4. help

** Dear reader,**

** I need your help, I right now have writers block and need some ideas, so, if you please help me, I might be able to write the story faster and have more chapters out, thank you for the help, and I will try to upload chapters faster.**

** Love,**

** makachan557.**


	5. ErzaxJellal

**makachan557: I don't own fairy tail, wish i did, but I don't, I want to thank spikeyHD for helping me with my writers block.**  
**Natsu: get on with the story!**  
**Gajeel: yeah!**  
**makachan557: fine...(creepy grin appears)**  
**Natsu & Gajeel: what?!**  
**makachan557: you agreed with me, hahaha, yes, victorious! (jumps around the room then stops) hope you enjoy the story...(another grin appears)**

**chapter 4 (officially)**

**Natsu's POV:**

Erza dragged me home saying that 'I needed to rest.' I wanted to run away back to Lucy, I had a very bad feeling that something was wrong, I needed to be by her side and no one was letting me, or any of the boys for that matter, to go any ware near Lucy.

"natsu! were you listening!" Erza screamed at me, I looked at her and wished I didn't, she had a very angry look, and if looks could kill, I would have been dead, I quickly shook my head no and tried to break free of her grip, but it got stronger and all I was pretty much doing was wasted effort, I closed my eyes and was waiting for Erza to throw me into my house, when nothing happened, I opened my eyes slowly, and noticed that Erza was crying, I also noticed that she was trying to hide the fact, but was failing greatly.  
"E-Erza? Are you ok?" I asked, when she let go of the grip on my shirt, and I was able to stand on my two feat again, I looked at Erza, worry crossed my face when tears were streaming down her face like a river, she then turned to me and gave me a hug, in the process soaking my shoulder with her tears.

"natsu? what did Lucy do to deserve this?! she shouldn't be the one that might die! it was all his fault!" Erza cried into my shirt, that's when the word might die popped into my head, that's why they didn't want any of the boys in the room, or me there, it was because the girls were trying to come up with a plan without having the boys follow them every ware they go, all the girls that went home with a boy, or more like dragging the boy home, probably broke down into tears right in front of them.

"look Erza, I'm not letting anything happen to Lucy, or anyone for that matter, now, once we get back to my house, can you tell me what's going on?" I asked, hoping that she would say yes, when silence followed for awhile, I looked down at Erza, she was asleep on my shoulder, tears were still coming down her face, I smiled, the first time in awhile Erza showed her true feelings out to everyone.

"come on, lets get you home" I picked Erza up bridal style and started to walk her to her house.

little did I know, we were being followed...

**jellal's POV:**

I was taking a walk, enjoy the freedom I had until they found me, when a strange feeling came over me, I could sense dark magic, I then sensed erza's magic and realized that the dark magic was heading straight for Erza, without thinking, I ran over to ware Erza and the dark magic was going, I then saw a strange man standing behind a tree watching Erza crying on Natsu's shoulder, anger washed over me, I should be the one comforting her, and what's this person doing following her!

"I can sense your angry" the strange man said, he then turned around, he looked a little too close to Makarov that if he wasn't so tall, I would have thought that it was who he was, I went to ask him what he was doing following Erza, when he was know ware to be seen, I looked back at Natsu, he was holding Erza bridal style and bringing her to her house, I decided to follow, thinking, _it wouldn't hurt to see ware she lived_, that's when I realized what I was thinking, I did a face palm, I cant be with her and that's the way it has to be...right?

**(TIME SKIP)**

natsu reached erza's house, unlocked the door and opened it, while he was putting the key back into the secret spot, I rushed past him into her house and hid behind a bookshelf.

natsu looked around in amazement, it seems like he's never been into her house before, he walked into the living room and put Erza on the couch, he then walked over to the bookshelf ware I was, I silently cursed.

"wow, I cant believe she has so many books, wow, is this a cook book, well, I guess she can cook..." natsu started but faded out when he went to explore the rest of the house.

I then walked out from behind the bookshelf and walled over to the sleeping Erza, she looked so peaceful, then the strange man appeared again, laughing silently.

"what?!" I asked alarmed at how sudden he appeared.

"its by how much you love the person that at one point said that she was going to destroy you, and was the reason you were found and took to jail." he started but stopped when natsu, paying no regard that I was there, gave him a pissed off look.

"if. you. hurt. Erza. or any. of the others. I. will. kill. you! got that Ivan!" he yelled as he attacked the stranger, witch I now learned was called Ivan.

"i would love to see that, but I don't have time, since no one is watching the Lucy girl, ill knock her off first" he laughed, and then vanished, natsu was now more angry then before, he looked at me finally realizing that I was there.

"I'm going ware Lucy is, I need you to watch Erza, and don't try to kill her, got that!" he ordered, he was then gone, running out the door back to the guild, I was then alone, with a sleeping Erza, I blushed realizing the situation, for once, I could do something to protect/save her like what she did for me.

I walked over to a chair and dragged it over to ware Erza was, I then sat on the chair backwards.

"you look so beautiful Erza, I wish we could talk like friends again, instead of someone you once new, I wish I could stay by your side without having to worry of me turning around and trying to kill you, I don't think I got the chance to tell you, but, I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'm sorry that I hurt your friends, old and new, I hope you can forgive me Erza." I sleepily said, a tear falling down my face, falling into a restless sleep...

erza's POV:

I woke up to my house's living room, I looked over at the clock and it said 3:00 am. how long have I been asleep? I sat up slowly and then heard someone shuffling, I looked over and saw jellal sitting in the chair wrong, and he was asleep, that's when i noticed that he was crying, I bent over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, I then got up and went to the kitchen to make some very early breakfast.

"morning" a guys voice said walking slowly into the kitchen

"morning sleepyhead, I'm make..." I never got the chance to finish, the person had there hand over my mouth telling me that if I made one noise, he would snap my neck, I nodded very fast, scared.

tears started to come down my face as the person covered my eyes.

"now stay right here, I need to go get something" the voice said, I then recognized the sound as Ivan, fear took over, if I did want to move my body, then, it was going now ware.

Ivan came back, the fear started to get more intense in my body, he the put some cloth over my eyes, so I was blocked off of any sight, he then forced my mouth open and put a gag into my mouth and tied it behind my head, he the moved my hands behind my back and tied them with a knot so tight that after a few seconds I lost feeling in my hands, tears were streaming down my face harder then they have in awhile, Ivan turned me around very violently and slapped me hard in the face, I went flying to the floor, I then got the taste of blood in my mouth.

I then thought, _jellal, save me_.

everything went black...

**jellal's POV:**

I woke up to a loud **THUD** coming from down the hall, I quickly got up and looked ware Erza was asleep, she wasn't there, worry and anger filled my emotions, I quickly ran down the hall, when Erza came flying out into the hall way, I ran over to her, and gasped at what I saw, her wrists were red from blood, she had a cut over her right eye and was bleeding.

"j-je-ll-al... I-it hurts..." she whispered quietly, tears streaming down her face, Ivan came out laughing.

"Erza...stop laughing, this isn't funny! you hurt her!" I screamed attacking Ivan, I moved fast so he didn't see me coming, I punched him in the face and he went flying into the kitchen wall, destroying it in the process.

"wow, your a feisty one, just like the others, it was fun playing with them, hahaha" he laughed, I then thought at how angry natsu got when he saw Ivan, anger washed over me, I walked over to Ivan as he continued to laughed, I put my hand on his neck and pinned him against the wall.

"anyone who hurts Erza or her friends, I'm not afraid to kill them, since I've done it before, so one thing I have to tell you, the next time I hear you hurt any of the others, I will kill you myself!" I yelled at him, I then flung him out the window, breaking it in the process, I then walked over to Erza who was sobbing.

"its ok..." I started but she cut me off.

"wh-what you said back there? wa-was it true, jellal?" she asked attempting to sit up, but failed, I then picked her up and put her in front of me, I then untied the ropes around her wrists, color returning to her hands, I then untied the blindfold.

Erza then turned around and gave me a hug, she then whispered words into my ear that I wanted to hear for so long.

"I forgive you, and thank you, this time, you saved me..." she started but then went limp and fell into my arms, worry fell across my face when her breathing slowed down a lot, I looked around in the kitchen and found a lot off blood stains all over the tile, I quickly walked away from the kitchen and went up to erza's room, I lied her down on her bed and went to get the first aid kit to stop the blood, when I came back, there was a small smile on erza's face.

**(TIME SKIP)**

I finally fixed the wounds on Erza, I then leaned over and kissed Erza on the lips, then backed away quickly, blushing a very bright red, I shouldn't do that anymore, I just cant be with her, no matter how hard I try, all I can do is watch her from the background, I'm not expose to even be here right now, maybe I should just leave...

"jellal...why are you leaving me again?" Erza asked in her sleep, turning over to face me.

"uh...I'm right here Erza, I'm not going any ware" I answered, wondering ware this conversation was heading "then, why did you abandon me when I needed you the most, I was so scared, I screamed for you, but you never came...I...I was told that you were dead..." she said, tears were now streaming down her face as her hand reached for nothing, I grabbed her hand.

"they were lying, I'm still alive" I said while wrapping her hand in mine, the tears slowed, and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"are you going to stay with me?" Erza asked, surprised at what she was asking, maybe, just maybe, I could stay here and protect her.

"yes, I would very much love to stay with you, Erza scarlet." I answered, a large smile appeared on my face.

after awhile, Erza said nothing more, so I fell asleep, holding her hand in mine, I finally had a dream with no nightmare.

**Natsu's POV:**

Lucy's in danger, dam it! why did I have to get lost now! the rain pelted my face as I ran to find Lucy before Ivan did...

**makachan557: and cliff hanger **

**natsu: why was this chapter all about Erza and jellal?**  
**happy: yea makachan557: don't question my actions!**  
**happy: makachan557 is crazy...**  
**makachan557: don't push my buttons cat! I already had to deal with a annoying younger sister, I will attack you!**  
**natsu: be nice to happy!**  
**makachan557: (punches natsu in the face) hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't worry about natsu, hell wake up in a day or so... bye**

**makachan557 out, peace**


	6. JuviaXGrey

**makachan557: hello, I want to thank spikeyHD and animefan20000. and I'm so sorry this chapter came out so late, please forgive me O_O (puppy dog eyes).**

**Gajeel: why are you so annoying?**

**makachan557: [punches Gajeel in the face] jerk.**

**Gajeel: [knocked out].**

**grey: wow, you took him out in one hit.**

**Juvia: Juvia's worried about Gajeel.**

**makachan557: don't worry, he will wake up in a hour or so, enjoy the story :D.**

**makachan557: or, I hope he wakes up in a hour...**

chapter 5

**Natsu's POV:**

rain was pelting me in the face, I was wondering ware all the rain was coming from, until I crashed into grey and Juvia.

grey was attempting to calm Juvia down, but was failing greatly.

he looked up at me for help.

"sorry ice freak, got to go help Lucy" I said, rushing away from grey before he could do his ice make magic one me

.  
I succeeded, but grey on the other hand, had to deal with Juvia, crying...

**grey's POV:**

I'm going to murder natsu the next time I see him, if I wasn't trying to calm down Juvia, I would have kicked his ass!

"Juvia, please stop crying and tell me what's going on?" i asked shaking her shoulder slightly.

"lu-Lucy is go-going to d-die grey" Juvia sobbed.

shock took over, what, if Lucy dies, then...how would natsu take that?

Ivan then appeared, he was walking out from the woods, laughing.

"Juvia might be the most easiest prey there is out there" he laughed, walking towards us.

anger washed over me, I looked down at Juvia and noticed that she was asleep, a small smile appeared on my face, but vanished quickly when my hair was ripped back and I was thrown into a tree, and almost blacked out, when I saw Juvia, who was wide awake now backed up against a tree. Ivan was holding a knife against her neck, tears were streaming down her face, Ivan then pressed the knife further into her neck, some blood traveled down Juvia's neck, she then passed out.

I got up and steadied myself with the tree.

"back. away. from. her!" I yelled running at Ivan now I used ice make and made a hammer and wacked Ivan away from Juvia and he crashed into a tree.

I ran over to Juvia.

"Juvia...wake up" I quietly said while shaking her shoulder slightly, when she didn't wake up, worry crossed my face.

"Juvia, this isn't funny" I said while picking her up bridal style, and running to my house.

**Juvia's POV:**

I woke up to find myself in a apartment, it was very simply decorated, there was a desk which was light blue with a matching chair.

there was a doorway that leaded out into the hallway which leaded to the living room, and probably farther on, is the kitchen.

I sat up slowly, pain swelled up in my neck, I gasped.

"you shouldn't get up so fast Juvia." grey said soothingly, he slowly pushed me back down into a laying position, I blushed a very bright pink.

"Juvia's wondering ware she is?" I asked, blushing even more when grey started to drag the desk chair next to the bed, and sat down.

"your at my house" grey answered, a small smile appeared on his face, but disappeared just as fast as it came, I wonder why...

"Juvia's wondering what happened back at the forest?" I asked, a questioning look appeared on my face when grey's head whipped over to the door, I looked over to the door...

I never felt such fear in my life.

the rest happened in a flash.

grey was on the other side of the room, a huge knife wound on his chest, blood coming out, Ivan was holding my arm in his grip, he then put a weird bracelet on my wrist, I then had a strange feeling like I was loosing my magic.

tears were coming down my face, I then looked at grey with pleading eyes.

"g-gr-gre-grey!" I yelled as Ivan started to vanish, I was also vanishing with him, grey took 3 steps and fell onto his knees, I then noticed something, grey, the person who barely cried, was crying.

I was then taken away.

Ivan threw me to the ground.

my head hit a rock, before I blacked out, Ivan moved me to a place ware 2 trees were.

I then felt cold metal on my wrists.

I pulled my arms forwards to break free, but to no avail.

Ivan then disappeared, I was alone,, and I cried.

"help me, I'm scared" i pleaded quietly.

everything went black...

**greys POV:**

I was running through the forest to the area ware Ivan said he was taking Juvia to.

I then tripped on a tree that fell over awhile back.

I skidded across the ground and my shoulder hit a rock.

pain was flowing through my arm.

I clenched my jaw and stood up, my arm was in pain, but I ignored it.

**[TIME SKIP]**

I found the clearing ware Juvia was being held by chains.

"Juvia?" I asked, Juvia's head shot up and looked at me, she had tears in her eyes.

"g-gre-grey?" she stumbled, I nodded my head yes and a smile appeared on her face.

Ivan appeared behind me and did some weird magic and I went flying at a tree a few feet away from Juvia.

"hahaha did you really think I would make it that easy?!" Ivan laughed.

at this point, I was pissed.

"grey!" Juvia shrieked, tears were starting to form in her eyes.

I got up and looked at Ivan with a death stare.

"I'm ok Juvia, what about you?" I asked, I realized that I really did like Juvia, I smiled at the thought.

then...

Ivan and me started to battle...

**Juvia's POV:**

I blacked out awhile back.

so, when I woke up, what I saw was breath taking.

most of the trees around the clearing were gone.

cherry blossoms were falling out of the sky.

grey had his shirt off, and there was a lot of bruises and cuts on his chest.

"g-grey? what happened here?" I asked, scared to hear the answer to that question.

grey didn't answer me.

I noticed that the cuffs were unlocked, I started to put my arms down but grey surprised me by giving me a hug.

I blushed a very dark pink, but returned the hug.

I then fell into a deep sleep...

**[TIME SKIP]**

I woke up awhile later.

I found myself back at greys house.

I smiled, this was the second time I found myself at greys house.

I sat up slowly and looked around...grey was no ware to be found.

I started to get worried, I walked out into the living room and found grey asleep on the floor, his wounds untaken care of.

I walked over to him and noticed that there was some dried tears on his face.

_was he crying?_ I thought.

grey then shifted in his body in his sleep, he groaned in pain.

automatically I ran into the bathroom to find the first aid kit.

I then ran to the living room to ware grey was and started to tend to his wounds.

**[TIME SKIP]**

I was in the kitchen making some dinner for grey and me, when grey came up from behind and took me away from the stove as it bursts into flames.

a surprised look came across my face.

"you ok?" grey asked worry coming across his face, while he was putting the fire out.

"y-yeah, sorry, guess I went off into my own imagination." I apologized, hanging my head low.

"good, ack!" grey said falling to the ground, red started to appear on his white shirt.

I panicked and quickly got some bandages, when I came back, he had his shirt off and his hand was over the wound, it was covered in red.

"grey! stop touching it!" I scolded him rushing over to him and moved his hand away from the wound, a small smile appeared on his face, I blushed a light pink.

**[TIME SKIP]**

I sat in a chair next to the bed that grey was sleeping soundly in, I started to grow sleepy and started to fall asleep when I felt arms wrap around my waist and drag me into the bed.

I blushed a very dark red.

I tried to break free, but to no avail, grey had a good grip around me.  
"g-grey? w-what are you d-doing?" I asked as he pulled me closer to him, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, my eyes started to feel heavy.

"don't go, please..." grey mumbled in his sleep.

I smiled and fell into a peaceful sleep next to grey...

**Gajeel's POV:**

that steeped bastard.

kidnapping levy, then telling me that he has another hostage at his grasp.

I'm going to kill him if and when I have to...

**Natsu's POV:**

I have to get to Lucy!

I have to hurry!

if-if I don't, Lucy could die!

I should have never left her side!

**makachan557: and that's a wrap.**

**grey: why do you hate me so much?**

**makachan557: I don't, I can just see why Juvia likes you so much (puts hand up in defense)**

**Juvia: are you Juvia's love rival?!**

**makachan557: no, I just think you two look cute as a couple.**

**Juvia: yay, will you be Juvia's friend?**

**makachan557: yes, you can be my friend :D **

**grey: makachan557 does not own fairy tail and never will, she does own the idea.**

**makachan557: well, hope you enjoyed, R&R (for people who don't know what that means, it means read & review)**

**makachan557 out, piece.**


	7. MiraXLaxsus, other couples included

**makachan557: hello, i hope i can get this chapter up before 3 days. (unlile the last chapter)**  
**Ivan: makachan557 does not and never will own fairy tail, if she did, i would have been introduced alot sooner.**  
**makachan557: why are you here?!**  
**Ivan: what do you mean by that?**  
**makachan557: go back to your guild! also...GET OUT OF MY ROOM!**  
**makachan557: enjoy the story :) ... I SAID GET OUT IVAN!**

chapter 6

**Natsu's POV:**

I continued to run to the guild.

I tripped and skidded ware Laxsus was calming down a emotional Mira.

"Natsu? what's the rush?" asked Laxsus.  
"Lucy's in danger, I have to go help her." I answered, getting up and dusting off my cloths.

"w-what?" Mira asked between sobs

"I cant explain, I have to go now." I answered starting to run again.

dam it, why does erza's house have to be so far away!

**Gajeel's POV:**

I was now in a complete sprint heading to the guild to tell the geezer what happened...

**Laxsus's POV:**

natsu started to run off.

I looked down at Mira's confused face.

tears were still coming down the girls face.

"Mira, let me see your ankle." I said. blushing a little bit.

she limped over and sat down on a rock.

I walked over to her, sat down, and moved her foot onto my lap, I then examined her ankle.

"yep, its sprained, you shouldn't put too much weight on it." I told her, standing up.

I reached my hand down to help her off the rock.

I then noticed, that she was blushing.

I then blushed a little more.

Mira hesitated a little, but then took my hand, a small smile appeared on my face, but disappeared just as quickly.

**[TIME SKIP]**

we walked for awhile, then my father came.

"I herd that you cant use your full power Mirajane" Ivan mocked, jumping down from the tree he was standing on.

"so what if I cant?!" Mira said very pissed at the way he mocked her abilities.

"your a feisty one." Ivan laughed "well, i want to see what power you do have, and if you want, you both can work together"

"I could take you on by myself!" I yelled, realizing that he was calling us wimps.

"that's it!" Mira said, changing into her Satan soul form.

I felt really angry.

I tried my best to hide my emotions, but what he was informing, just pissed me off.

I got into a ready stance.

we then fought with my father.

**Mira's POV:**

after awhile of fighting with Ivan, my magic power was low, i then turned back into my original form and fell to me knees exhausted.

"you [huff] ok?" asked Laxsus, breathing heavy.

"yea" I breathed back

"are you already out of breath?" Ivan asked, not breathing heavy like us.

"shut [huff] up" Laxsus and I breathed at the same time.

I then realized that all he did was dodge are attacks, he never used any of his magic.

the ground then caved in from under me.

I screamed as I started to fall Laxsus grabbed my hand, but lost his grip and fell in after me.

we fell for a little bit.

the ground then came up too fast.

I hit the lumpy ground and felt all the air in my chest leave.

I gasped.

everything started to go black, Laxsus was yelling something, but I couldn't hear anything.

I then blacked out.

**Laxsus's POV:**

Mira screamed.

I looked over as she fell into the earth.

I quickly ran over to her and grabbed her hand, I lost my grip on the rock I was holding and I fell in after her.

when we hit the ground, I quickly sat up.

Mira was gasping for air.

"Mira? Mira?! Mira!" I yelled.

my father came down.

"I'm surprised that she survived the fall." my father laughed Mira's eyes closed.

I was pissed.

"you will get payback someday dad, I'll make sure of that!" I yelled.

I then surprised myself when I noticed that I was crying.

"why do you care for a guild so much even when they kicked you out?" Ivan asked

"they were there for me, unlike you." I growled.

Ivan put a hand on my shoulder, I then went flying to the wall.

"I had no choice, but since it seems like you got to soft around them, especially her" my father grumbled, pointing to Mira, he then had a very creepy smile on his face.

"what are you doing?!" I yelled standing up but falling back down.

"I'm going to eliminate the threat." he laughed picking up Mira by the neck and lifting her up.

Mira was now wide awake, she put her hands on my fathers hand and started to pull, gasping for air.

"stop! stop! STOP! put her down!" I yelled, Mira attempting to kick my father, but failing greatly.

"her death will be your fault son, you want to save her? then fight me and win." Ivan challenged, throwing Mira to the dirt wall.

she took a deep breath before a root from a tree wrapped around her neck, wrists, ankle's, and her waist.

"lets see how long both of you last" my father laughed, taking this as a game.

I then thought, _I did the exact same thing to the whole guild, it was my fault that I got kicked out, not anyone else, not Mira, me._

I stood up.

"I'll win, I cant lose, especially since someone I care about life is in danger!" I yelled with confidence in my voice.

I then started to fight my father.

_each passing second could be the end of Mira._

_I cant lose!_

**levy's POV:**

I opened my eyes.

it was dark.

I couldn't move.

I was scared.

ware was Gajeel?

"Gajeel?" I asked nothing, my voice sounded like static and my throat was dry.

I felt tears streaming down my face.

"Gajeel! anyone! help me! he-help me!" I screamed, ending in sobs.

what if they thought I was dead? what if no one came for me? what if...what if...

I closed my eyes.

wishing for this all to end, I want to be with Gajeel, and everyone else, I want to laugh with Lu-Chan some more.

"I NEED YOUR HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed taking what little energy I had left.

my eyes felt heavy, I closed them for only a second, but I ended up falling into a restless sleep.

**Mira's POV:**

"Mira? Mira, wake up, please wake up." pleaded Laxsus, I moved my head to look over at Laxsus, but pain rushed through out my body.

I screamed in pain.

Laxsus head shot up.

"Mira! what hurts?!" Laxsus asked, panic

"my (gasp) back!" I screamed, pain was going through my body, tears were flowing down my face.

Laxsus put his cold hand on my back just bellow my shoulder blade.

I screamed.

Laxsus stroked my head.

"calm down, please calm down." he soothingly, I then felt a sharp pain in my back, my eyes started to get heavy.

"Laxsus...I'm...so...sleepy..." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Mira! keep your eyes open, don't close them!" Laxsus yelled at me.

but he was too late, I closed my eyes, everything sounded farther away.

I reached my hand out and grabbed nothing but air, everything was out of my reach...

**Laxsus's POV:**

Mira moved her arm and started to grab at nothing, I was panicking.

Mira had piece of a broken knife in her back and when I pulled it out, she started to bleed, I told her not to close her eyes, but it was too late!

"Mira, Mira, I'm right here, open your eyes please." I begged, I reached out and grabbed her hand, her face changed from pain to happiness.

Mira's eyes opened up slowly, a small smile appeared on her face.

"he..." Mira started but got interrupted by me leaning in and kissing her on the lips.

I then backed away blushing, I looked up and Mira was a very dark pink.

_I'm so dead,_ but she surprised me by returning the kiss back.

I felt so relived that she wasn't going to kill me.

we broke the pose when we heard the front door open.

I stood up and walked out into the hallway to see who it was, and what I saw, was so breath taking.

evergreen was kissing Elfman, and freed was kissing Lisanna, I slowly backed away and got back into the room ware Mira was, I told her what I saw, and she got a little mad, but calmed down.

"they cant be as happy as us." she said, catching me off guard, but I then smiled.

Mira realized what she said, and blushed.

I leaned in and kissed her again on the lips, and she returned the kiss.

little did we know, we were being watched by my team and her brother and sister.

**Natsu's POV:**

I finally got to the guild, and what I saw horrified me.

Ivan had Lucy in his arms, gramps was laying on the ground.

I was pissed.

"meet me at my guild if you ever want to see your precious Lucy again." he mocked me, vanishing into thin air with Lucy.

I ran over to gramps.

then Gajeel came dashing out of the woods.

**Gajeel's POV:**

I ran out of the woods and saw natsu over by the unconscious geezer, there was a giant hole in the guild wall.

"what happened?!" I asked

"Ivan has Lucy." was all he said I then remembered what he told me.

'I now have two hostages, you better hurry.'

I now know what he meant.

"he has levy also, did he tell you anything useful?" I asked hoping ne would have something.

"at his guild, raven tail" salamander said, he then gave me a very scary look "we have to go save them."

I only nodded my head in agreement, we then started to walk over to ware raven tail was to save Lucy and levy, while eating out of a bag of Doritos.

**makachan557: and cliffhanger.**  
**Ivan: this was a pretty cool chapter, will I be in the next chapter?**  
**makachan557: no you wont... of course you will, now, GET THE HECK OUT OF MY FREAKIN ROOM!**  
**Ivan: fine! [leaves]**  
**makachan557: thank you, and spikeyHD, there are your Doritos for you, now, a quick snippet from the next chapter... read at your own risk:**

_"Lucy. its me, natsu." I said walking towards her._  
_"that's not Lucy you idiot!" Gajeel yelled at me as Lucy attacks me with a sword._  
_I felt a sharp pain, I then blacked out to Lucy crying._

**makachan557: hope you enjoyed.**

**makachan557 out, peace!**


	8. Lucy

**makachan557: hello! :D sorry I havn't been writing on my other story, I'm on writers block, I have a idea, but I can't get the idea down on paper without it not making sense...**  
**Ivan: hello, makachan557.**  
**makachan557: [screams] DONT COME OUT OF NO WARE LIKE THAT!**  
**Ivan: ok, ok, I'm sorry, can I do the disclaimer?**  
**makachan557: no, you pissed me off, I'm going to have Lucy and Levy do the disclaimer.**  
**Lucy & Levy: makachan557 does not own fairy tail and never will, if she did, there would be alot more scary ideas through the story...she does though, own the idea, and her room.**  
**Ivan: [laugthing really hard]**  
**makachan557: thank you, now, enjoy the story while I kill ivan over here...GET BACK HERE!**

chapter 7 [I'm guessing]

**Levy's POV:**

I woke up again, but found that I was in a different room, it was much more brighter then the rusty cell that I was in earlier.

"it seems that your awake" Ivan laughed, getting out of the chair he was sitting in.

I noticed something weird about the chair, there were straps on the arms and legs.

"I see, you have a very sharp mind, for a little girl." he said very rudely, he the put his hand on my head.

I gave him a questioning look, but got my answer when he yanked my hair back and started to drag me towards the chair, I attempted to scream, but my mouth was gaged so it was no use.

I was then thrown roughly into the chair and my head hit it really hard, I noticed that my legs and arms were not tied and tried to hit and kick him to make my escape, but, I couldn't move my body, I was starting to get really scared.

"don't worry, it will be over soon." he whispered into my ear as he moved my arm's to the arms of the chair, he did the same with my legs.

I didn't know what he meant by that, but, I had tears coming down my face.

"don't cry, you wont remember anything so all the pain your feeling will disappear." Ivan laughed, tightening the straps. I now had feeling back into my whole body, and I felt pain searing through my arms and legs.

Ivan then grabbed a needle and pocked my arm, I then started to get sleepy, but I had to stay awake.

"don't resist, I can make all those painful memories go away, all you have to do, is fall asleep..." he soothingly said, but never finished because I was fast asleep...

**Lucy's POV:**

I woke up having no clue ware I was, or as a matter of fact, who I was.

I looked around at the scenery, but found nothing, I stood up and walked over to the door, when I opened it, it lead to a very bright hallway.

I stepped out and closed the door behind me, I looked up and above the door said the name: Lucy.

so I must be Lucy, then a strange man appeared out of no ware.

I screamed and landed on the floor.

"its ok, I'm not going to hurt you, I came to show you ware another girl with the same problem, I'm here to help you both." he said nicely, I wanted to trust him, but my mind kept on saying: _run! run!_

"who, is this, other person?" I asked standing up and following the stranger down the long hallway, we then came to a room, that had no windows or any other door besides the one we came in.

I saw a blue haired girl waking around trying to remember stuff, but couldn't, for some reason, she looked so familiar.

"levy, this is Lucy." the stranger introduced us to each other and then told us to sit down, he then started telling us that we were mages, I was a celestial mage while levy could use words as magic, I forgot what he called it, he also told us his name, which was Ivan.

"but there's a problem, there are people on there way here to kill you both because you hold a secret the world cant know." Ivan said, worry crossing his face, I noticed levy starring at him in his eyes, probably to see if he is lying.

a alarm went off.

the room went pitch black.

I then felt something poke into my neck, and by levy gasping, I knew the same thing happened to her.

the lights came back on, and Ivan was no ware to be found, I tried to talk, but my mouth wasn't moving, the same thing was happening to levy.

Ivan the appeared in front of us, a very scary smile was on his mouth.

"I'm going to give you two a sword, and I want you two to go get rid of the threat, now go!" he ordered, levy and me took a sword and walked out of the room, for some reason, I knew how to use the sword, but forgot how to use my magic.

I could tell that levy was also asking herself the same question. we then got out side

**Natsu's POV:**

Gajeel and me were arguing about who gets the last Dorito, and then we both saw levy and Lucy, Gajeel was too busy trying to see if that was the real levy and Lucy, so I snagged the last Dorito chip and ate it Lucy and levy were now in front of us, standing a few feat away.

"Lucy..." I started but Lucy, with unimaginable speed came up behind me and I went crashing to the ground, the same thing happened to Gajeel, levy then pulled out a sword and started to attack Gajeel with it, they pretty soon were out of my eye range, so I now paid my attention to Lucy who also pulled out a sword but was waiting for me to get up.

I stood up very slowly and took a few steps away from her, she never budged, even when I was fully standing up and took 3 steps backwards, Gajeel came back in view now, levy not far behind.

"Lucy, its me, natsu, don't you remember?" I asked taking a step towards her.

"that's not Lucy you idiot!" Gajeel yelled as Lucy attacked me with her sword.

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I then blacked out to Lucy crying...

**Gajeel's POV:**

levy started to throw more attacks at me with her sword.

I was tired of the shrimp coming at me with the sword, so I waited for her next attack, when she did attack, I grabbed her sword and ripped it out of her hands,the sword turned to ash.

levy fell to her knees, her small hands grabbing onto her head.

I bent down and put my hand on her shoulder, she surprised me by giving me a hug.  
"Gajeel! I-I was so scared." she cried onto my shoulder "what happened to you back there? one minute your trying to kill me, the next your in tears?!" I asked with a little bit of anger in my voice.

"I-I don't know, I couldn't control my actions, I wanted to stop myself, b-but it wasn't working, I-I couldn't remember anything..." the shrimp cried on my shoulder but stopped suddenly.

"levy? what's wrong? levy? levy! answer me!" I yelled at her, she stood up and gave me a scared look, her eyes were glazed over.

"leave me alone, I don't know who you are." she said moving away from me.

I was now confused, one minute she knew who I was, the next, I'm a complete stranger!

"I'm Gajeel shrimp, now tell me what's going on!?" I asked, a little anger etched into my voice.

she then fainted, I caught her before she hit the ground, I then sat down and put a shaking levy on my lap.

"I-I want to forget, I want to f-forget!" the shrimp cried, leaning over to cry in my shirt.

"what do you want to forget?" I asked hoping she would tell me, and she did.

"mom, dad, d-dyeing right I-in front of me, I t-told them I c-could do m-magic..." she started but couldn't continue because she was crying, not like she had to, I understood what she was attempting to say.

"you don't have to tell me anymore, I understand." I comforted her, I gave her a quick hug and stood up, holding her bridal style, I then set her down on the ground, remembering that salamander came with me on the _'save and bring home'_ mission.

"I completely forgot, the idiot came with me." I said, I got a death stare from levy, but it disappeared as she remembered Lucy.

"we have to go fast! the person that's fighting natsu is the real Lu-Chan, and she hasn't been out of the spell, she will kill him if he leaves a opening!" the shrimp said starting to run but stops "why am I so tired?"

"I don't know!" I yelled back as I started to run in the direction ware salamander was.

"Lucy, its me, natsu, don't you remember?" he asked her

"that's not Lucy you idiot!" I yelled, but I was to late, Lucy was charging at him, then the sword was in his stomach, but not far enough to kill him, he then collapsed to the ground, the sword still partway in his stomach.

"Lu-Chan?" the shrimp asked, worry was shown all over her face.

"w-what did I do?" Lucy asked falling to her knees, tears were streaming down her face, she then passed out...

**Natsu's POV dream:**

_"Luce? what's wrong, you haven't talked all day." I asked worried about my friend._

_"its nothing..." she started but stopped when I gave her a 'really' look._

_"come on Luce, tell me please." I begged she looked down at the table, I then remembered that today was the day her dad died._

_"never mind, can I come with you?" I asked, she looked at me surprised, but nodded her head yes, we walked out of the guild and went to the church, in the back was ware the graves were, but we never got there._

_"I wasn't expecting fairy tail members to stop by the church." Ivan mocked _

_"what are you doing here?" I asked anger filled my voice, trying my best to hide it from Lucy, but she noticed and backed up a little bit towards the door, Ivan noticed._

_"ware are you going?" he asked Lucy, popping up behind her, she screamed and crashed into me, we went crashing to the floor._

_"Luce, get behind me." I told her, she followed what I said, but stopped midway when Ivan pointed a sword at me, Lucy didn't know what to do, he brought the sword down, but I never felt the contact, I opened my eyes when I herd a gasp come from Lucy's mouth._

_what I saw horrified me, the sword was all the way through Lucy, blood dripped of the end, landing on my cheek._

_"y-you o-ok, n-natsu?" Lucy asked, she coughed up blood, I couldn't answer, I was in too much of a shock._

_Ivan pulled out the sword like it was butter, he then muttered "useless girl."_

_Luce then fell onto the ground, I wanted to scream, we were talking but, I wasn't hearing anything coming from her mouth, her eyes then closed, and her breathing stopped..._

**Natsu's POV out of dream:**

I woke up, sweat was coming off my face, I also found myself crying.

I sat up and pain was felt from my stomach, levy the walked over with some soup.

"your awake, that's good." levy said while smiling.

"war..." I started but got interrupted by levy.

"she's ok, not doing very good, but she's ok." she answered, her smile turning into a frown.

"what do you mean?" I asked, levy looked at me surprised.

"y-you don't remember?!" she asked me, she quickly stood up but I was faster, I had her arm in my grip.

"tell me what happened when I blacked out." I asked looking at levy's eyes, getting the point across that I really want to know, she put her head down in defeat, she then told me what happened, more like, what she remembered.

**[TIME SKIP]**

I found Lucy near a waterfall, looking down, her head was low.

"Luce?" I asked worried that she was thinking of jumping off the edge.

"natsu?! are you ok?" Lucy asked surprised, I noticed that she was crying

"yeah, I'm fine, I'm more worried about you, did Ivan do anything to you?" I asked, when she shook her head no, I was a little relieved, but she was still sitting on the edge of the waterfall's rock ledge.

"natsu, I'm sorry, if-if I was more carful, we would have never been in this mess!" Lucy cried, bringing her knees closer to her, she was now in tears.

I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Luce, please stop crying and look at me." I asked, she lifted her head and looked at me, I bended my head forwards so are heads were touching, I blushed a little, and so did Lucy.

"n-natsu! what are you doing?!" she asked me moving away a little bit, I put my hand on the back of her head, I leaned in and gave Lucy a kiss on the lips, she was surprised, but leaned in a kissed me back, when we got done, Lucy had a small smile on her lips, I smiled back.  
when Lucy smiles, everyone smiles.

**[TIME SKIP]**

we stood up and started to walk, when Ivan appeared, blocking are only safe exit.

"what do you want?!" I asked/yelled at Ivan, Lucy hugged onto my arm, a scared look on her face.

"she cant live, she will either die by my hands, or the fall." he answered, I was a little confused until it hit me, he was going to kill Luce!

"you stay away from Lucy!" I yelled, but I was one second to late, Ivan was at Lucy, she had a sword in her again, but this time closer to her heart. "Lucy!"

"I-I'm o-ok n-natsu..." Lucy started but stopped when Ivan pushed his sword further into Lucy, he then pulled it out, Lucy fell back words, over the cliff.

she then yelled "natsu! I love you!"

she was then gone, landing into the water, not resurfacing, I looked at Ivan, and I was pissed.

"YOUR DEAD BASTARD! YOUR SO DEAD!" I yelled...

**makachan557: I'm going to be evil and leave it off at a cliffhanger, I'm so evil :D.**  
**Ivan: quick question, why am I the bad guy?**  
**makachan557: because I have no clue what your personality is, and that's what its leading up to in the manga, so, that's my answer.**  
**Ivan: not a very straight answer, but ill except.**

**makachan557: well, I'm trying to keep this under 3,000 words (probably too late for that), so hope you enjoyed.**

**makachan557 out, peace.**


	9. only a few chapters left

**Makachan557: hello, welcome to chapter 8! enjoy the chapter, and if stuff doesnt make sense, then I'm sorry, I was really tired when I writing this, so, sowwy, and enjoy! :D**

**Natsu's POV:**

I woke up and found myself in a unknown area, I then remembered lucy and started to panic.

"Lucy!" I yelled, running around trying to find her.

I ran into a clearing, and there standing infront of me was lucy, her shirt darker under the moonlight ware the sword wound was. "L-Lucy? Is that really you?"

"N-Natsu?" she asked, looking at me, tears were running down her face when she saw it was me, she then ran **[or limped]** over giving me a hug, she then cried into my poor ear. "Nstsu!"

"Lucy, that hurt, and, I cant breath!" I yelled pushing her back a little, just enought to let me breath.

"sorry...Natsu." lucy mumbled into my shirt, a smile appeared on my face, thinking _'she's so cute'_

"its ok Luce, I'm just glad your ok, dont scare me like that." I ordered, moving lucy so she was facing my face, I was looking straight into her eyes, and she was looking straight back into mine, the moonlight shining, making Lucy's hair glow, a light blush came across both of are faces as we relized the position we were in.

"uh...Lu..." I started but was cut off by Lucy giving me a kiss on the lips, she then stopped, moved her head away, and started to giggle, my face turning redder by the secound. "wh-what?"

"your **[giggle]** face **[giggle]** exspresion." Lucy laughted, but stopped suddenly.  
"Luce?" I asked, worry crossing my face when Lucy fell to her knees, breathing heavy. "Lucy!"

"it hurts, why...does...it...hurt!?" Lucy screamed, she then fell over, I could feel the heat leaving her body, I panicked and fell down on me knees, quickly picking her up and bringing her close to me, I then leaned over a gave her a kiss on the lips.

"please wake up lucy." I pleaded softly, breaking the kiss, tears were forming in my eyes, slowly falling down my face, and landing on her's.

"Lucy...I never asked you this, but, when this is all over, will you become my girlfriend?" I asked, wiping my tears off of her face, then her eyes slowly opened, life was coming back to her, a bright smile appeared on my face, the tears slowing down...

**Lucy's POV:**

I woke up just in time to hear natsu ask me to be his girlfriend, I smiled when natsu gave me one of his goofy smiles, tears were coming slowly down his face, I put both of my hands on his face, wiping any tears that were left.

"...ok..." I breathed out, natsu looked at me confused, he then smiled, again.

helping me off the ground, we started to walk around the forest, trying to figure out ware we were, thats when we come into another clearing, and in that clearing was the guild raven tail, I noticed Natsu getting angry very fast, and getting into a running position.

"don't Natsu, please don't" I pleded, giving Natsu a hug.

"why? He hurt you, he has to pay!" Natsu growled, thats when it hit me.

"Natsu! Has anyone else in the guild been hurt?" I asked, standing infront of natsu now,looking up into his eyes, asking/pleading for a answer.

"yeah, now that I think about it, its only been the girls that have been getting hurt...Lucy, ware are you going on with this?" Natsu asked, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"he's trying to start a fight, thats why, he's going after the girls, thinking that were too strong!" I exclaimed looking at Natsu's angry face.

"so, that means, that the girls of fairy tail are too big of a threat?" Natsu asked, waitong for, me to continue on my explination, as we both sat down on the ground.

"no, everyone in the guild is a threat to him, and his way of defeating us, is by getting rid of the girls!" I yelled, shocked at the explination I just rushed through, I then felt tears falling on my hands.

"Lucy...dont cry, I wont let him hurt you" Natsu seriously said, moving over to me, giving me a comforting hug.

"thank you, natsu" I thanked sleeply, falling into a deep sleep.

**Natsu's POV:**

"Lucy? Lucy?! Lucy are you ok?!" I asked/yelled, thats when lucy fell over, I caught her before she hit the ground, and she was fast asleep, I smiled, thinking '_poor lucy, she's been through alot'._

I then picked her up and started carrying her back to the guild, to get the rest of the guys so we can finish this once and for all...

**Makachan557: hello!**  
**Animefan20000: when are you going to introduce us?**  
**Howlingdarkness: yeah?**  
**Makachan557: sorry, I'll do that now, readers, these are my friends, and they + you guys helped me write this story.**  
**Howlingdarkness: doitsu! can I do the disclaimer?**

**Makachan557: su...**  
**Animefan20000: NO! I want to do it!**  
**Makachan557: BOTH OF YOU CAN DO IT! JUST STOP THE FREAKIN ARGUING!**

**Howlingdarkness/animefan20000: sorry, anyways, makachan557 does not own fairy tail, and never will.**  
**Makachan557: why such long names?**  
**Animefan20000: I dont know, right howlingdarkness?**  
**Howlingdarkness: yeah.**  
**Makachan557: thats it! You guys are getting nick names! Howlingdarkness, your going by Howling. Animefan20000, your going by Italy.**  
**Animefan20000: why Italy? I'm not saying I hate it, just, why?**  
**Makachan557: because I feel like it, now say bye guys.**  
**Howling: bye, wow, this is short.**  
**Italy: bye!**  
**Makachan557: ... ... ... bye...**

**Makachan557+others out, peace!**  
**or, brofist! pewdiepie refrence!**


End file.
